broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Camellia Black
'''Camellia '''is a pale pink pegasus born in the Black Family. "I don't matter enough to be happy. My happiness doesn't matter. I'm not allowed to be happy. Wanting to be happy is selfish of me. Make Rosie happy. Rosie's happiness is the only thing that matters. Isn't that selfist of her? No she's perfect, I'm defective. Be like Rosie, but I can't be perfect..." Description Camellia is a pale pink pegasus with a purple mane streaks. After she died, her mane and the tips of her feathers became more smoke-like. Camellia is the "black sheep" of the Black family. She is a extremely girly, more so than Rarity. She likes dresses, sparkles, rainbows, tiaras and everything pink. When was a filly Camellia started to get picked on by some coats at school because of her girliness. Camellia became very self-conscious over her appearance and hated the idea of having black fur for the rest of her life. Camellia is prone to depression and is very dramatic. She is also a major cry-baby but is not so easily scared. Camellia had low self-esteem and puts others especially her cousin Rosie's happiness before herself to the point that her own happiness is compromised. Camellia doesn't think she is good enough anymore and has become slightly suicidal but she afraid of dying. She doesn't think she is pretty anymore and though mutilates herself to try and hide that ugliness. Although he hates her cousin, Roise is the only family member she has left and the fear of losing her out weighs her fear of not being happy. Camellia hides this and her scars in fear of losing her cousin. Camellia also keeps her thoughts and opinions to herself now thinking they aren't important enough to be heard. Camellia speaks in a very weak timid voice. History Camellia lived with her family just outside of Ponyville. When she was a filly, Camellia was picked on by the colts in her class. Camellia became obsessed with her appearance and tried to be the most beautiful because of the bullying. Ever day after school she would come home and hide in her "Secret Place" and cry. She finally disappeared and no one in her family could find her. It was believed she had committed suicid. Camellia actually was killed when she was hit by a car just beyond the Black Manor near the Evergreen. However her soul remain trapped outside the Black Manor unable to past on to the Afterlife. Camellia remained aroumd the Black Manor grounds, haunting the Everfree Forest. She remained in the forest till she was discovered by Dante. Finally Camellia decided she needed to make her own decisions and focus on her own life, instead of her cousin. She asked Aniju to fix her fur and make her pink again. Camellia reassured Rosie that she would still be part of her family regardless of what she looked like, Rosie understood this realising that what she asked for was slightly selfish and that the black family was about understanding what everypony else wants not what you want. After Camellia had her pink fur back, she soon met a Pegasus named Solidago who was looking for something in the forest. The two became friends and eventually lovers. Camellia moved out of the Black Manor and built herself a home in the forest with the parasprites. Gallery Pictures of Camellia. Camellia Adult.jpg|Camellia as an adult Camilia Filly.jpg|Camellia as a young filly Camellia molting.jpg|Camellia molting Trivia *Camellia is named after a flower that varies in color ranging from white to bright pink. Category:Black Family members Category:Ivory members Category:Ghost ponies Category:Pegasus ponies